Been Here All Along
by Miss Roz Hay
Summary: My first Victorious fanfic. Jade and Beck get together after a long friendship. But what happens when jealousy, murder, and a guy from Beck's past comes into the story? read and find out! Way better than it sounds!


**A/N: Alright so this is my first Victorious fanfiction and I really hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! Love you all! Thanks!**

BPOV

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. After dropping Tori off at her house, I had driven back to my RV to try and clear my head. That was 3 hours ago. It was now 2am and I still couldn't sleep. I sighed and got up from my bed resignedly. I opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out a single sleeping pill…tomorrow was going to be a long day. I might as well be awake for it.

_The next morning…_

I yawned as I walked into school carrying two coffees: both black with 2 packets of sugar. After getting what I needed from my locker, I made my way over to Jade's. After a few minutes, she walked in. Her ice blue eyes narrowed when she saw me waiting at her locker, and she strode over to me quickly.

"What do you want, Beck?" she asked, her arms crossed across her chest. Thoughts raced wildly through my head, going too fast for me to comprehend them or form any kind of verbal response. I opened and closed my mouth, before handing her the coffee and quickly walking away without saying anything.

JPOV

I rolled my eyes and turned to my locker. Beck had been like that since the first day I'd met him. He and I had never really talked, but we were aware of each other's presence constantly. Often he would offer me something, whether it be material or whether it was support or even just another human presence. Snapping out of my head, and back to the world around me, I removed some books from my locker and took a sip of the coffee Beck had given me. _Mmmmmm_ I moaned internally. I did love my coffee.

_Later that day…At the end of school…_

The final bell rang and I made my way over to the Black Box Theatre where my psychotic Acting Technique teacher, Sikowitz, would be telling us who had gotten which roles in this year's production of _Moon Over Buffalo._ As I neared the doors to the theatre, I rolled my eyes at what I saw. It was those Vega sisters. Yet again, they were trying to seduce Beck. Beck had told me once, on one of the few occasions when he spoke, that he didn't like the girls that threw themselves at him or the ones that tried to trick him. My smug smile made its way to my face and I made my way over to the stage where I sat and crossed my legs. After only a few minutes, Sikowitz entered and called everyone that had auditioned to the stage.

"Most of you were clearly unqualified to perform in this production," Sikowitz started and many kids immediately looked offended and upset. I, on the other hand, kept my poker face on. "However," Sikowitz continued, "I was very impressed with some of yours' acting skills. So without further ado, I give you, the cast of _Moon Over Buffalo:_ André will be playing George, Ryder will be playing Howard, Robbie will be playing Richard, and Beck will be playing Paul. As for the female leads, Tori will be paying Charlotte, Cat will be playing Eileen, Trina will be playing Ethel, and Jade will be playing Rosalind. Scripts are backstage, and for this first rehearsal, I'm going to leave you kids to yourselves to read over your lines and get a general feel for the mood and plot of the play. Meet here tomorrow before school at 6:30am to start to run the lines together."

With his announcements over, Sikowitz took a coconut out of his bag and proceeded to exit the theatre. I walked backstage behind everyone else, only to bump into Beck who held out a script to me.

"Want to go back to your place and run lines?" I asked him, and he nodded, walking out the back doors towards his truck. On the ride to Beck's house, I saw him loosen up and relax. It was always like this. He'd be tensed and nervous and shy around me at school, but whenever we were in his car or his RV, he'd suddenly loosen up and relax to his normal ways. This was where we had our deep conversations. I rolled my eyes at the way I sounded and focused on Beck's RV as we pulled into his driveway.

BPOV

I held the door to my RV open for Jade and took my script from my bag. "So where do you want to start?" I asked.

"I think this section towards the middle here will probably be the hardest to capture, as far as drama and emotion goes." Jade replied, "The part where Rosalind and Paul are rehearsing _Private Lives _by Noël Coward." Jade said, pointing out the section in her script to me.

"Yeah you're probably right. Want to run those lines now so that me can see what we need to do to intensify the emotions and dramatics of it?" I replied.

"Sure why not. Okay I'll start from where I say 'Do you see what I mean?! About the theatre?!' and we'll go up until you say 'I know, I'm ad-libbing.'"

"Sure."

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Do you see what I mean?! About the theatre?! I'm back here for 3 hours and I'm acting like a lunatic. I'll be in analysis till I'm a hundred.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'It won't help.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Oh shut up.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'So why did you come back?'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "I came back-! …to see my parents. Is that a crime? And I didn't know you were here or I wouldn't have come.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Well I'm sorry. Next time I'll put up a sign on the Thruway. _Paul in Buffalo. Turn back. Save yourself_.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Okay. Just forget about it.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Fine. That's fine with me.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Well fine!'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'…Let's run your lines and get it over with.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Don't bother. I've done _Private Lives_ a hundred times. I know it backwards. And I don't see why I have to play Sibyl.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Because Eileen took the day off. We don't know where she is. Why don't you blame me for that too?'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'I'm not blaming you.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'I suppose _I_ got her pregnant.''

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'I wouldn't be at all surprised."

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Fine.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Well fine!'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Two adjoining balconies. Posh hotel. South of France.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'I know the play!'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'The lights come up.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'For the record, I hate this. I swore I'd never set foot on a stage again. I'm breaking a vow here.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'The lights come up.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: (In an English accent) "'Elli Elli dear do come out it's so lovely.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Just a minute. Elyot comes out. Your father plays Elyot.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'No kidding. He always plays Elyot. He's been playing Elyot since I was 5 years old.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'He looks at the view. 'Not so bad.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'It's heavenly look at the lights of that yacht reflected in the water oh dear I'm so happy.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Are you?'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Aren't you?'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Of course I am. Tremendously happy.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Just to think here we are you and I married.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'Yes things have come to a pretty pass. (laughs)'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Don't laugh at me, you mustn't be blasé about honeymoons just because this is your second.'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'That's silly.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Have I annoyed you by saying that?'"

[Beck (as Paul)]:"'Just a little.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Oh darling I'm so sorry kiss me.'"

_(Beat. Beck (as Paul) gives Jade (as Rosalind) a small peck on the lips.)_

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'There.'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Ummm, not so very enthusiastic. Again.'"

_(Beat. Beck (as Paul) kisses Jade (as Rosalind) again.)_

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'That better?'"

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'Three times, please, I'm superstitious.'"

_(Pause. Beck kisses Jade passionately, and as their intensity picks up, it is no longer just his character kissing her character. It is him kissing Jade, and he loved it. Beck pulled at the small of Jade's back bringing her closer to him and backing up till his knees hit the edge of his bed and gave way. Jade straddled him, and leaning down, kissed him passionately.)_

[Jade (as Rosalind)]: "'This isn't in the script…'"

[Beck (as Paul)]: "'I know, I'm ad-libbing.'"

"And scene!" Jade said, and she stared at me with lust in her eyes. "Beck…please tell me I'm not the only one who felt the sparks when we kissed." Jade implored and I stared deep into her eyes. I didn't know how to tell her everything I was feeling so I kissed her again, trying to pour all my emotions and feelings into the kiss, and hoping it would be enough.

Jade broke the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled back and worked up the courage to ask, "So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Jade grinned and kissed me again "You didn't even need to ask. Of course we are!"

**A/N: Soooo what did everyone think? I want to continue this, but I also have an idea for another story. Plus, I still need to update on two of my other stories and to top it all off I have practice literally every single day of the week. Also, who thinks I should do a Halloween special for my stories? Let me know, and if enough people say yes, then I will. Thanks for reading guys! Please review and follow!**


End file.
